A Broken Wand
by DarkEagle69
Summary: Harry wakes up in the tent after his and Hermione's excursion to Godric's Hollow to find that his wand is broken. He is angry and is missing Ginny. Watch events unfold as Hermione gives him the best orgasm he has ever had, then does it again. Harry Potter/Hermione Granger sexy ONE SHOT.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of JK Rowling's books and I am not making any profit from any of the stories I write. All these ideas belong to JK Rowling and will be treated as such. The only purpose of this novella is to provide some harmless entertainment to those interested in some lemony stories which are M rated so adults only.

AN: Story set in the deathly hallows book just after Harry's wand gets snapped by Hermione at Godric's Hollow. Harry is vulnerable and upset without a wand he misses Ginny and needs comforting and Hermione is rather horny. Their emotions clashing see how they respond to each other. Also, if you liked this please feel free to leave a review, perhaps even quote your favourite sentence so I know which bits are good. If you found something you didn't like, feel free to leave constructive criticism.

DARKEAGLE69

* * *

A Broken Wand

Harry slowly opened his eyes, the light glared at him, all he could see were the blurry colours of the world around him. He pushed his body up and groaned in pain. A blur of brown approached him and before he knew it his vision was restored. He looked up to see a teary-eyed girl holding on to a wooden stick. Harry's heart stopped he looked around hoping to see what had brought him through the last 7 years of his life on the table where it always was, he still had a tiny ray of hope that was until she opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry."

That was all she said. It was all she needed to say, a simple phrase, but nevertheless, it crushed him. All hope was lost he couldn't even protect himself if he was attacked; he was a child again. He raised his hands to his face and closed his eyes. It was too much to bear his one chance at catching Voldemort off guard was gone. The protection of the twin cores lost for all time.

"I'm going to die." Hermione stopped crying and looked up at Harry. She looked straight through his green eyes into his core. The magic she saw was raging against her and yet Harry was calm scarily, calm almost at the point of being nonchalant.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, "I know I broke your wand and I wish I could do something about it but I can't and well here we are," she finished lamely.

"Yes, Hermione I am perfect," he replied, "and frankly I am not even angry at you. Perhaps life has always treated me like crap. I may have lost everything, my parents, Ron, Ginny, Hedwig and even you and now my wand. But you have always been by my side and I am truly grateful, even if you are not really here now."

"What do you mean I'm not always by your side I'm here right now aren't I?"

"You are in body but not in mind, right now you are with Ron, wherever he may be," Harry said looking away from Hermione. Hermione went quiet, she knew it was true but she didn't think Harry would even realise with all his obsessing with going to Godric's Hollow she prayed he wouldn't notice her crying at night, but he obviously had.

"I get it Hermione you love him, I know what that is like, we both know that I love Ginny. She would make me happy when I was sad," he said thinking back to those long nights they would spend in the room of requirement. "But I don't have her anymore she had to be discarded and now I need someone new." He stopped and looked at Hermione who blushed under his gaze.

"Are you asking me out Harry Potter?" she said failing to look him in the eyes.

Harry laughed, "Ha don't flatter yourself, Granger, I just need someone to take care of my needs."

Hermione faltered she didn't know what to say she was brought up to think of sex as an intimate act for a couple to cement their love. She shouldn't even be considering this but she had no chance of being in a relationship with the person she wanted when he wasn't even here, besides she was a girl with needs and they needed to be fulfilled, there was only so much a vibration spell on her wand could do.

She finally looked up at Harry their eyes met and before she even opened her mouth he knew what was coming out.

"Yes," she said, "but only if we do it my way."

Harry was now on the back foot he hadn't expected any terms he just expected her to say yes, he didn't know what to do. How bad could it be if he gave Hermione some control it's not like she could do much with it.

"Ok, then Hermione."

She stood up and held out her expectantly. Harry took it and she led him to her section of the tent. He had never been there before but everything he saw inherently reminded him of Hermione. There were books lined up on a shelf he presumed ordered by subject then alphabetically as was her way. There was also a stack of parchment in the far corner along with a cauldron and various magical trinkets resembling things Dumbledore had in his office.

However, his attention was drawn to the bed. It wasn't the same size as his and Ron's, it was a queen size bed. Harry was astonished by one thing and one thing alone; the bed was floating above the ground. There was a mattress with sheets but no visible support structure, the bed was just bobbing up and down slowly as if it was a boat at sea.

Harry turned and raised an eyebrow at Hermione who simple giggled and pushed him in the bed.

"Now relax Harry I'm going to give you a show you will never forget," with that she pulled out her wand and thought " _petrificus totalus,"_ and Harry instantaneously went as rigid as a board and fell back in the bed. Hermione reached under the bed and pulled out a blindfold which she tapped with her wand and it flew around Harry's face.

Harry was left in complete darkness; he couldn't see what Hermione was doing. He thought this would be a good idea but now he was wondering if he could even trust Hermione. She had left him tied up for who knows how long and he was starting to get uncomfortable due to his body bind. He was about to try and grunt his disapproval at Hermione when his clothes disappeared with a whoosh. He was left in all his glory on the bed his cock stirring in the breeze.

A giggle escaped from Hermione's lips making Harry blush, she was probably just standing there staring at him. He needed to make himself bigger and fast, what could he do, he couldn't use his hands, a spell or even ogle her the way she was so clearly doing to him. He could just imagine her at the foot of the bed in her usual long shirt and shorts biting her lip as she imagined all the different ways of ravishing him. He did so love it when she did that it always made him just that little bit horny, not that he ever let Ginny know.

With that image in his mind, Harry junior sprung to attention, ready to report for some booty. Harry heard a sharp intake of breath, it seemed like Hermione liked what she saw. A steady thump of feet on the floor slowly came towards him. The light passing through the blindfold suddenly reduced to a dark shadow, the candles overhead no longer in view. Hermione whispered in his ear, her voice deep and husky, she said: "I hope you are ready for this because I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk."

Harry gulped, well he tried to but his body bind stopped him from even raising an eyebrow. He felt a hand brush against his chest, a finger snaking out to slowly circle around his nipple. Her finger trailed closer and closer edging towards their final destination. The hair on Harry's chest stood on end. Hermione's finger grazed the side of his nipple before pulling away. Harry wanted to arch his back and push himself to her, anything to get some contact.

The light shone through the blindfold once more, she had stepped away leaving him anxious for her touch. Harry strained his ears to figure out what she was up to but he couldn't even hear himself breathe, Hermione must have put up a silencing charm. Harry lay in wait, his cock twitching at the slightest breeze. He felt it lightly pulsing, almost begging to shoot a load.

Harry gasped. A cold sensation had locked on to his cock and shot down into his balls. One of Hermione's hands begun to move slowly up and down along his length, the other just gently cupping his jewels. Harry had to admit even though a cold butterbeer was always nice, this was a much better use of the cooling charm.

A drop of cum leaked out of Harry and beaded up on his head. Hermione brought her thumb up to it and slowly circled making Harry try to buck his hips. She continued with her slow deliberate ministrations knowing that he wanted more but denying him any form of higher pleasure. Harry lay there focusing on the one thing that he could, the unrelenting gratification that came from a woman with magic hands.

The hand holding onto Harry's balls began to pulse lightly almost immediately followed by a quickening of the thumb circling his tip. That was exactly what Harry was waiting for. Hermione really knew what she was doing it and damn did it feel good. The cool thumb on his head was soon replaced by something much warmer; Hermione's tongue.

Her tongue darted around his cock licking the sides, swirling around the head and just pushing him further and further towards an orgasm. The contrast between the cold pulling all the warmth out of his balls against the heat spreading over his cock was magnificent. Nevertheless, Hermione gave him yet more pleasure as she pushed her mouth all the way down on him, her throat bearing down on the top of his cock.

She stayed there for what felt like forever. Saliva was dripping out of her mouth and slid down the side of his cock to his balls. Her hair tickling his stomach and her mouth slowly tightening around his cock as she struggled to accommodate his girth. Just as he thought she could stay no longer Hermione bobbed her head down a bit further pushing his tip into her throat. She gagged, the vibrations travelling down his cock pushing Harry closer to the edge.

She gathered her energy and furiously moved her mouth up and down his length. Each rise of her head punctuated with the swirling of her tongue around his tip, each fall emphasised with the brushing of his tip against the back of her throat. She reached down and fondled his balls as she endeavoured to suck the cum out of his balls through his dick like a straw. Each ball was tenderly cupped and squeezed, a tingle travelling from his balls up his spine, forcing a groan from Harry's mouth.

Whoosh, a draft of cold air engulfed Harry's cock as Hermione pulled away from him. His urge to cum hovered over him, he was so close the smallest of touches was going to take him over the edge. He anticipated the tender caress from Hermione. A finger. A tongue. A pair of lips. He could see it now, a stroke and he would explode all over her, shooting up into her face, a sticky stream of cum falling down to her boobs, it was going to be the best orgasm ever.

A delicate warmth enveloped Harry's dick. Hermione had leant forward and buried him between her breasts. Alas, the sensation was magnificent but too late. He had dropped back down from the high he was on but he certainly wasn't complaining about how Hermione was getting him back up to those lofty heights.

She really went for it this time. Boobs pumping away, tongue licking his exposed head and what felt like a feather charmed to finally relieve some of the excitement he got when Hermione almost touched his nipples. She pushed herself harder and harder, a small amount of sweat forming on her chest providing a minor amount of lubrication. She hefted her boobs up and dropped them down on his prick, the weight slamming into his pelvis making Harry tingle.

Hermione was not done there, she started lifting her boobs up one at a time. Right boob up, left boob down. The euphoria was unstoppable. Up, down, slap. An unchanging pattern that drew more and more out of him. His cock was swelling up, there was a vast amount of blood in it, so much that he thought his skin might tear.

Up. Down. Slap. She continued faster and faster, each repetition gaining momentum. The feather teasing Harry had continued to caress him, the lightest of touches inducing the greatest of pleasures. This was it. Harry's orgasm was rushing towards him like a spell there was nothing he could do to stop it, he relaxed and let the orgasm come to him. Each stroke pulling him in faster. Each lick forcing him closer.

Stillness. Hermione stopped and remained stationary around him. Oh, she really was a vixen playing with him like that and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He had already handed over the keys to his body and his pleasure to, whom he very quickly came to realise was not, an innocent woman. No, if she was anything, she was the devil incarnate. This was quite literally torture and he couldn't even open his mouth to complain.

Hermione, slowly pulled away giving his shaft a quick stroke before she left him on the edge once more. The feather vanished and left him back in the dark, completely alone once more. Harry jolted as the sounds of the world came back to him. The soft patter of feet on the floor told him she was coming towards him. The tickle of hair on his cheeks let him know she was leaning forward. He could hear her ragged breathing, get closer and closer. Her hot breath on his ear. She leaned further and nibbled playfully on his earlobe.

"You aren't the only one who gets to enjoy this Harry."

The sound of heavy breathing lessened as Hermione stood up right next to Harry. Her hands meandered down his body once more. She explored the muscles built up from years of Quidditch. Her hand open, she ran her palm down his stomach committing every peak and trough that she came across to memory.

Hermione jumped up onto the bed and straddled Harry's face, her hands rest on his chest for support. She released the body bind on his mouth, before slamming herself down on to him. Harry did the only thing that he could, stick out his tongue and get to work. Slowly teasing around her smooth folds Harry worked his way towards Hermione's core. He licked at a steady pace, hoping to make Hermione feel just as good as she made him feel. He approached her clit and just went for it. He was just going up and down as fast as he could.

"Slow down Harry it isn't a race."

Harry blushed once more. It was bad enough to be scolded my Hermione in a normal situation but this was unexpected, Ginny had never complained when was pleasuring her. Was he not good enough? Merlin this was going to be embarrassing when it was over.

Hermione ground her hips back into him reminding him that she was waiting. Harry continued albeit at a much slower pace. He went back to teasing and exploring her nether regions almost playfully licking and sucking away. What he really wanted to do was to bring his fingers up and spread her lips apart so he could really explore but he was still under lock and key.

Making do with his one tool Harry set out on a slow mission to bring little Miss Granger to a boil. He lavished her lips with licks enjoying how plump they were getting. He would slowly lick up one side trail his tongue tantalisingly close to her clit as he switched sides before dragging his tongue back down again.

He repeated this cycle many times getting slowly closer to her hot spot on each pass. His persistence was paying off as Hermione was now dripping wet. Each drop a testament to Harry's desire to make Hermione scream. His tongue pushed forward trying to get as much as possible into his mouth, some missing and rolling down his chin.

No longer content to just tease, he moved his tongue closer to the source. Slipping between her lips he wound his tongue around her entrance sometimes delving further into her depths to indulge himself with the taste of her sweet nectar. He kept pushing his tongue gently into her and pulling out just as slowly. He would curl his tongue up and roll it back down along the back wall.

Letting his tongue get covered in her delectable juices Harry pushed into her faster. His tongue got wetter, each taste urging him to go back in for more. Despite how much he loved her taste he couldn't keep doing this when he knew he could make her feel even better.

Harry pulled his tongue out and slipped it up towards her clit. He circled it once again, slowly one way then he would switch and go the other way. His mistress was no longer Hermione, no time controlled his every move. Each moment an excuse to make her quiver over him, he might have been bound but he knew where all the control really lay.

He changed the motion of his tongue to gently brush up and down against her. Each flick encouraging Hermione to moan just that little bit louder than before. Harry pushed his tongue to move faster, never relenting, just marching on to a constant beat. Each thump of his heart brought forth another flick of the tongue from Harry, and his heart was racing.

Hermione continued to grind down into Harry, slowly rotating her hips further onto him. Her sweet juices covering the lower half of Harry's face. A thin sheen of sweat covered Hermione. Her exertions drawing moans from her body. She brought her hand up away from Harry's chest and touched her own.

She brought a lone hand up to her chest and took a boob in her hand, basking in the feeling of warmth that spread throughout her body. She gently applied pressure and sighed, it was such a simple feeling and yet it felt so good. Hermione leisurely circled a finger around her nipple, before going to grab her boon once more.

Her movement was wasted, however, because at that exact moment Harry had drawn her clitoris into his mouth and had begun to suck on it earnestly. Hermione's shuddered and almost fell over, but her hand shot back to brace herself against the wall. Harry worked as hard as he could, exploring every ridge of her clit. He held it between his lips and lightly drew his tongue along it.

He thought that Hermione was wet before but now he could feel small puddles forming under him from how wet she was. He continued with his work, hoping to god she would cum soon, he was starting to feel the strain.

Harry's hoping and praying was not in vain. His magic came to his aid, it pooled in his body and shot forward into his tongue and leapt from him into Hermione. An electric warmth shattered all of Hermione's barriers, she lost control of her mind and her body. All she could do was drop forward limply onto Harry and enjoy the hurricane that blasted into her body and spread to her extremities.

A cool chill zipped down her spine causing Hermione to shudder over Harry. She bucked her hips, tensed her abs and moaned. It was deep and primal, and it made Harry's cock twitch. She finally relaxed, she let go of all that tension in her body and her juices gushed into Harry's open mouth. The flopped down and her head rolled around next to Harry's groin.

Harry was now trapped with an incoherent Hermione on top of him and no way out. The only parts of his body he could move were his lips and his tongue, he couldn't even talk. In all honesty, he didn't mind that she was above him, the weight of her boobs on his stomach was rather pleasant. No, what bugged him was every time she wriggled in post orgasmic bliss her hair tickled his balls, and god damn he needed more than that. His balls were going to go blue, he had to do something about this.

Harry did the only thing he could think to do. He lifted his tongue and carried on exactly where he left off a few minutes ago. Hermione's head shot up as she gasped at the renewed exertions of the man beneath her. Her eyes opened and right in front of her nose was a thick pulsating cock.

"Fuck," Hermione whispered. Almost on instinct she reached forward and grabbed Harry's manhood before stuffing it into her mouth. She immediately began bobbing her head up and down forcing her body to accept Harry into her throat. There was no more teasing, no, that would require too much thought. All either of them could do right now was give and receive pleasure.

Lick. Pump. Slurp. A continuous torrent of actions flowing over Harry as he relaxed into the euphoria he was receiving. Each morsel of bliss he was granted he shared with Hermione, his tongue engaged in the pursuit of spreading the joy.

Harry was drawn from his own mind as Hermione began to furiously pump the lower part of his manhood. Each rise of her hand accompanied by a flick of her tongue, every fall leads a quick squeeze of his balls. Harry wanted to buck his hips up into her warmth more than ever. His dick was about to blow.

Harry licked away at Hermione with renewed vigour, aspiring to make her cum before he did. Sadly this time his magic didn't jump to save him, he had to do this the old-fashioned way. He pulled away from Hermione slightly, his lips barely brushing against her. He explored her plump lips, kissing them and licking them. He lightly brushed his lips against her clit, enjoying the shudder that escaped from his partner.

He pushed himself closer to Hermione and thrust his tongue into her. He forced it in as far as he could before pulling it back out and repeating as fast as he could. Harry curled his tongue up and dragged it out pushing against her back wall as he did.

Hermione moaned on his dick, making it pulse in her mouth. Hermione stroked him quickly as she pushed his tip into her cheek. She circled his head around the inside of her mouth before pulling it out with a satisfying pop. She wrapped her hand around him and placed her thumb on his tip. There was a touch of precum on him which she slowly spread along his head.

Harry was launched towards an orgasm. He was hovering at the edge when one flick of Hermione's thumb sent him flying straight over it. A tingling sensation burst forth from Harry's groin and zipped to every part of his body. His balls felt like they were dipped in the nectar of the gods as he shot forth his seed. Three shots of his warm cum flew straight into Hermione's waiting mouth.

Harry slowly deflated and plopped out of Hermione's hand. He relaxed, pulling his mouth away from Hemione's drenched pussy. He breathed in a huge gulp of air and blew it right at her clit. Whilst the blast of air kept Hermione on the edge she still hadn't gone over and she refused to be done with Harry just yet.

She rolled off the bed and strolled to her trunk. She whipped it open and summoned a little blue potion from within it. She sauntered back to her bed, which had a dazed Harry on it waving up and down on the bed. She leaned over him and planted a single drop of her potion onto his tongue. She spun her head around so it was facing Harry's body and sighed in relief when in moments Harry was rigid once more.

Before he knew what was happening she threw her vial at her trunk and straddled Harry's groin. She reached down to grab him, her fingers grasped at him almost checking to see if he was actually hard once more. She stuffed him into her and then slammed down as hard as she could, a resounding slap echoing throughout the room.

Wasting no time Hermione began to pound away at Harry, using his body for her pleasure. She kept her body close to his enjoying the heat that emanated from the body below her. She ground her hips against him rocking backwards and forwards making sure to get as much contact between her clit and her lover.

She shifted herself even lower down her breasts now dangling right over Harry, her nipples brushing lightly over his skin as she rocked herself closer to what was shaping up to be an incredible orgasm. She could feel her walls pulsing around Harry. His dick was just magnificent, it just had this exquisite way of spreading her open.

Hermione closed her eyes and focused on the hot rod of meat that was jammed inside her. She had lots of toys that used truly wonderful magic to bring her to cum but damn they just not compare to what she had right now. His rock hard dick was covered in velvety smooth skin. She was honestly baffled as to how something so hard could be covered by something so soft. Just thinking about it raised the levels of her libido.

With a revived passion, Hermione leant back, her hands placed squarely on Harry's abs. She lifted her hips before smacking them against Harry. Hermione buckled. She waited a second before she straightened out and tried again. She dropped down onto him as hard as she could, then rocked her hips around in a circle. She knew Harry was enjoying it, he might not have been able to say anything but his joyous smile spoke volumes.

Hermione picked up the pace, each repetition pulling her forcibly towards an orgasm. If someone saw them now they wouldn't say that Hermione was having sex with Harry, that was nowhere close to accurately describing what was happening. She was fucking him, using him, stealing pleasure from his godly body for her own. Frankly, she was more than fucking him, she was fucking the bed too. Each thrust of her hips forced the floating bed down a bit before it came back up. Who needed a partner that moved when her bed could make him fuck her just hard.

Hermione slammed herself down onto his rigid dick faster and faster ignoring the small flashes of magic that signalled that the bed might fall. Each joining of their hips was followed by a loud slap. Hermione pushed herself onto Harry harder each time, the bed fell further and he bounced back into her more violently than before.

She maintained her high intensity even as she tired. She was getting close and by Merlin, she would not quit now. She slammed into Harry relentlessly giving him no chance to recuperate. Leaning forward, her hands gliding over his skin, she reached brought her hand to his face and stroked his cheek.

She caressed his skin, amazed at how soft it was. Harry was still blindfolded so she took the time to remember his face. This was Harry her best friend, and she was fucking the living daylights out of him. How often did a girl get to screw a boy who was so hot?

Letting go of the last of her inhibitions, Hermione buried her hand in Harry's messy locks and pulled him up to kiss her. Their lips touched a spark of electricity jumped through her body and her heart stopped. Her lips parted at the same as Harry's and their tongues danced together in her mouth. Harry drew his tongue back out of her mouth and traced her lips. He gently pulled her lower lip between his and suckled on it.

What was she thinking trying to cum as quickly as possible, this was Harry and what he was doing to her was amazing, she needed to make this last as long as possible. She pulled away from him and vanished the blindfold before throwing her wand behind her. She looked into his eyes to see the unfiltered desire of a randy man and it was all for her.

Her resolve broke instantly, she flipped around so that her back was towards Harry and straddled him once more. His cock was lodged firmly between her but cheeks and she knew he was loving it. She slid back and forth along his dick coating it in her juices. The second that he was covered she snatched his member and shoved it deep inside her cunt.

Without delay, Hermione smashed herself repeatedly onto Harry. She slowed momentarily at the new sensation but recovered admirably, a quick flick of her hips bringing her orgasm closer once more. She snapped her hips down, quivering at the spike in tingles she felt deep inside her body.

She very quickly gave up trying to maintain a rhythm and let her body pulse erratically over Harry. Her clit was throbbing and she needed to surrender to the pleasure it promised to give her, but not just yet she needed Harry to cum with her. However hard she might try she couldn't keep going, she was heavily fatigued from all the work she had done before and she couldn't keep up this pace.

She grabbed her wand from between Harry's legs and waved it behind her releasing Harry's hands. His hands immediately appeared on her ass pushing her down on to his dick. Hermione chuckled, boys are always so predictable.

Harry squeezed her ass, what would be the point in just grabbing a great ass if you couldn't enjoy it. He ran his hands up the side of her body admiring her creamy skin. He finally had an opportunity to feel the body that had granted him so many pleasures, he was not going to waste it now.

With Harry aiding her Hermione was able to buck her hips with revived passion. He dropped a hand to her ass, ensuring that he could bury himself as deep as physically possible into her. His other hand played host to a lone finger that traced down her spine right between her cheeks to her puckered hole.

Harry gently tickled his partner's star before bringing his hand to his mouth and coating his thumb in saliva. He quickly put his hand back on her jiggling ass before he pushed his thumb into her ass. Hermione trembled as the sudden sensation of being filled in both holes overwhelmed her.

She gasped as an orgasm ripped through her body. Every muscle in her body convulsed beneath her skin. Her pussy pulsed around Harry's dick pulling him over the edge. His cock jerked inside Hermione a shot of cum hot and sticky planting itself inside her. Hermione rose up off of his penis as another shot rocketed out of him and covered her lower lips. His last shot flew off into oblivion never to be seen again.

Harry relaxed he had finally cum and it was a damn epic one at that. He could still feel the tingles under his skin. He circled his thumb inside Hermione forcing her to arch her back in pleasure, a small moan escaping her lips as he did so. She sighed basking in the glow of her orgasm.

Harry continued to play with her ass, a small caress here a flick there, it was nice. She still sensitive from cumming so hard and he was slowly making her horny again. She got up and rotated around, mourning the loss of the finger that was inside her. She brought her lips to Harrys and lightly kissed him.

She left his lips almost as quickly as rushed to them. She kissed along his jaw and up to his ear, she took his earlobe in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She let it fall out of her mouth as she whispered, "Oh Harry, we aren't done yet. I need to fuck you until you can't walk, remember?" She pulled away from him and grabbed his cock pumping it so that it would rise once more. She looked back at Harry to see his eye wide in shock. It looked like she was planning to break his other wand tonight.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading this story, I hope that you liked it. If you did please leave a review letting me know your favourite part or even suggest possible pairings I could write in the future.


End file.
